wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/24
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O zajściu Don Kichota z pasterzem i o awanturze z pokutnikiem, z wielkim przez kawalera dokonanej trudem. Historię uznano za dobrą, a kanonik, któremu podobała się bardzo, chwalił wymowę pasterza, który unikając nieprzyzwoitych i prostackich wyrażeń, opowiadał jako człowiek rozsądny i z wyższym o rzeczy wyobrażeniem; proboszcz więc miał słuszność, utrzymując, że i w górach znaleźć często można ludzi z dowcipem i znających świat. Wszyscy kwapili się z okazaniem mu uprzejmości i ofiarowali się ze swoimi usługami; ale Don Kichot chciał się okazać wspanialszym niż inni, w dziwny wszakże sposób został za to wynagrodzony. — Wierzaj mi, bracie — rzekł on — że gdybym był w stanie przedsiębrać jaką awanturę, nie czekałbym ani chwili, żeby ją na twoje poświęcić usługi, biegłbym co żywo wyrwać Leandrę z klasztoru, gdzie bez wątpienia mimo swej woli zostaje i nie zważając na ksienię, ani wszystkie mniszki na świecie, złożyłbym ją w twoje ręce, żebyś z nią robił, co by ci się tylko żywnie podobało, byleś zachował prawa błędnego rycerstwa, które najmniejszej damom nie pozwalają robić przykrości. Atoli mam nadzieję, że moc złośliwego czarownika nie będzie tak silna i że znajdzie się drugi przychylny dla mnie, co złamie jego zaklęcie, a wtenczas bądź pewny moich względów i potężnego poparcia, stosownie do praw mego powołania, które obowiązują wspierać uciśnionych. Pastuch, który dotąd nie zwrócił swej uwagi na Don Kichota, zmierzył go teraz od stóp do głów i nie widząc, żeby mina jego zgodna była choć cokolwiek ze sposobem oświadczenia się, zwrócił się do balwierza najbliżej siedzącego i rzekł: — Mój panie, któż to jest ten człowiek, co tak dziwnie mówi? — He! kto on jest? — odparł balwierz — a któżby, jeśli nie sławny Don Kichot z Manchy, wielki protektor pokrzywdzonych, pojednawca zwaśnionych, płci pięknej potężny obrońca, postrach olbrzymów i niezwyciężony we wszystkich bitwach zwycięzca. — To coś podobnego — rzekł pasterz — do tego, co można czytać o owych błędnych rycerzach, którzy te wszystkie, które wyliczyłeś, mieli przymioty, ale jak mnie się zdaje, to powiem panu szczerze, że albo sobie ze mnie żartujesz, albo temu poczciwemu szlachciurze brakuje we łbie piątej klepki. — A ty łajdaku! zuchwalcze! — wrzasnął Don Kichot — to ty nie masz ani jednej klepki we łbie, a ja ich mam tysiąc razy więcej niż psia mać, co cię wylęgła, i cały twój ród szelmowski! I to powiedziawszy, porwał bochen chleba ze stołu i z taką wściekłością ugodził nim w pastucha, że mu nos na miazgę rozbił, a zęby w gębie, jak w grzechotce, zaklekotały. Pasterz widząc, że to nie żarty, nie rad krzywdy znosić, rzuca się wręcz na Don Kichota i uchwyciwszy go za gardło, dusi niemiłosiernie, i byłby go pewnie uśmiercił, gdyby Sancho, nie zważając na całą zastawę, półmiski, talerze, nie schwycił go za kark i w stos rozrzuconych naczyń, butelek i potraw nie powalił. Don Kichot, oswobodzony z rąk napastnika, chwycił się znów do niego, a ten widząc, że ma z dwoma do czynienia, zaczął omackiem szukać noża około siebie, chcąc się krwawo pomścić za pokrwawioną twarz i potłuczone ciało; szczęściem atoli kanonik i pleban zawczasu uprzątnęli wszelką broń sieczną. Balwierz, człowiek bardzo miłosierny, ulitował się nad biedakiem i wziął się do Don Kichota tak gracko, że go powalił pod siebie i okładał gradem kułaków, a mszcząc się za krew tamtego, tak mu nos oporządził, że obydwaj teraz wyglądali jakby w maskach, ani by ich poznał. Kanonik z plebanem pękali od śmiechu; łucznicy nie posiadali się z radości, a wszyscy podżegali ich przeciw sobie jak psy; Sancho tylko wściekał się z rozpaczy, że nie może iść w pomoc panu, bo go trzymał jeden ze sług kanonika; ale nie mogąc mu być inaczej pomocnym, wołał nań, co gardło wystarczy, ażeby się trzymał ostro i dostojeństwa swego nie dał poterać takiemu świszczypale, zaręczając, że jak tylko będzie wolny, to go wydobędzie z biedy. Kiedy jedni tak się śmieją, a drudzy zażarcie czubią, daje się nagle słyszeć odgłos trąbki, tak żałosny i smutny, że wszystkich uderzył, a Don Kichota najbardziej, i choć zbity na ciele i przywalony całym ciężarem przeciwnika, w duchu porzuca zemstę, a folgując ciekawości: — Bracie szatanie! — rzecze odważnie do napastnika swego — bo kim innym przecież być nie możesz, kiedyś tak dzielny, żeś mnie dał radę, wiesz co, wstrzymajmy bój chociaż na godzinę, bo mi się zdaje, że żałosny dźwięk tej trąby na nową wzywa mnie przygodę. Pasterz, dobrze znużony bójką, która i jemu dała się we znaki, puścił go zaraz, a Don Kichot, zerwawszy się na nogi i wyprostowawszy należycie, otarł twarz z kurzu i zwrócił się w stronę, skąd odgłos dochodził, Niebawem na pochyłości wzgórza pokazało się kilku ludzi, w białe szaty przybranych, jakby pokutnicy lub mary jakie. Z powodu niesłychanej suszy w tym roku odprawiano w całej okolicy procesje, modły i pokuty na ubłaganie nieba o deszcz i byli to właśnie mieszkańcy pobliskiej wioski idący w procesji do świętego miejsca, u podnóża gór będącego. Don Kichot skoro tylko obaczył niezwyczajny ubiór pokutników, niepomny, że sto razy w życiu ich widział, uroił sobie natychmiast, że to nowa jakaś przygoda, do której on, jako jedyny błędny rycerz w całym towarzystwie, z prawa i urzędu musi być powołany. Pokutnicy nieśli, jak zazwyczaj, święty obraz żałobnym kirem okryty; to jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w urojeniu. Zdawało mu się, że to musi być księżniczka jakaś, którą niecni rozbójnicy gwałtem uprowadzają. Tą myślą zagrzany, przypada żywo do pasącego się spokojnie Rosynanta, kiełzna go i wnet dosiada; giermek broń mu podaje, a zasadziwszy tarczę, gotowy rycerz do boju w ten sposób przemawia do obecnych: — Teraz to, zacni i dostojni panowie, obaczycie, ile światu na tym zależy, ażeby się na nim znajdowali ludzie, poświęcający się błędnemu rycerstwu; teraz, powtarzam, poznacie czyny moje i gdy wrócę wolność tej damie uwięzionej, przekonacie się, jaka cześć należy się tym, których zakon wskrzesiłem. Rzekłszy to, wspina piętami Rosynanta, bo ostróg nie miał, i cwałem puszcza się na pokutników, mimo usiłowań plebana, kanonika i Sanchy, który z całej siły wrzeszczał na niego: — A gdzież, u diabła, lecisz znów, wielmożny Don Kichocie? a czy cię diabli opętali, żeby tak godzić na świętość religii? Alboż nie widzisz, że to pokutnicy idą procesją i że nie żadną damę, tylko obraz Najświętszej Bogarodzicy niosą na barkach? Cóż u stu piorunów, czyś się wściekł, wielmożny panie, czy co? Adyć panie, panie, panie! dostojny rycerzu, zwierzchniku i łaskawco mój, zastanówże się, co robisz? Na próżno Sancho krzyczał, lamentował i rzucał się. Panu w głowę wlazło, że musi uwolnić damę w żałobie i nie było rady, sam diabeł już by go nie zawrócił. Przyskoczył do idących procesją, osadził Rosynanta na dwadzieścia kroków przed nimi i wrzasnął na nich chrapliwym i gniewnym głosem: — Stójcie, nikczemnicy, co sobie twarz zakrywacie dlatego, że jesteście podłymi rozbójnikami, stójcie i słuchajcie! Naprzód zatrzymali się ci, co obraz nieśli; jeden z czterech księży śpiewający litanię, widząc cudacką postać Don Kichota, ostrokościstość Rosynanta i całą śmieszność jego rycerskiego przyboru: — Bracie mój — odezwał się — jeżeli masz nam co powiedzieć, to śpiesz się, bo tym biedakom bardzo ciężko i nie mamy wiele czasu do słuchania. — Jedno słowo tylko mam powiedzieć — odparł Don Kichot — a to jest, abyście natychmiast puścili na wolność tę piękną damę, której łzy i postać bolejąca świadczą aż nadto, że gwałt jej zadajecie i mimowolnie ją uprowadzacie. Ja, com powołany na świat po to, by podobne gwałty karcić, nie mogę was puścić bezkarnie, dopóki wolności jej nie wrócicie. Z takiej przemowy łatwo poznali ci ludzie, że pan rycerz był niespełna rozumu, zaczęli się też śmiać serdecznie. Tego tylko brakowało; bohater nasz, widząc takie lekceważenie siebie, dobył miecza i jak wściekły rzucił się ku obrazowi. Jeden z niosących go wystąpił zaraz naprzeciw Don Kichota i grubymi widłami, którymi podpierał obraz w czasie odpoczynku, tak go uraczył za pierwszym zamachem, że widły prysły na dwoje, pozostałą połową poprawił jeszcze i tak go dojechał po lewym boku, że tarcza pękła, a Don Kichot runął na ziemię jak długi, ani znaku życia nie dając. Sancho, ciągle pilnujący pana, przybiegł natychmiast zadyszany, a widząc go tak poturbowanym, wołał na chłopa, ażeby mu dał pokój, bo to jest biedny rycerz zaklęty, który przez całe życie nikomu nic złego nie zrobił. Chłop może by nie zważał na krzyki Sancha, ale spostrzegłszy, że Don Kichot ani drgnie, sądził, że go zabił, niewiele więc myśląc, zakasał komży i wziąwszy nogi za pas, drapnął jak oparzony. Towarzystwo Don Kichota zbliżało się tymczasem; ludzie z procesją, widząc ich pośpiech, a między nimi żołnierzy z muszkietami, sądzili, że trzeba im się mieć na baczności, stanęli więc szykiem około obrazu i podniósłszy z oczów kaptury, pokutnicy z dyscyplinami, a księża z wielkimi lichtarzami w ręku czekali ataku, gotowi do obrony. Los szczęśliwy strony, na pozór zwaśnione, przyjaźnie pogodził. Kiedy Sancho myśląc, że pan już nie żyje, rzucił się na ciało jego i straszne a śmieszne jęki rozwodzić zaczął, ksiądz od procesji poznał plebana z przeciwnego obozu; uspokoiło to umysły obu stron. A kiedy pleban opowiedział koledze, co to za jeden był Don Kichot, poszli zaraz razem, a za nimi pokutnicy i reszta orszaku zobaczyć, co się dzieje z biednym szlachcicem. Gdy się do niego zbliżyli, zastali Sanchę zalanego łzami i jakby pogrzebową mowę perorującego w ten sposób: — O kwiecie rycerstwa! tobież to ginąć od nędznego kija! O zaszczycie rodu swego, pomniku sławy dla całej Manchy i całego świata, który osierocasz swą śmiercią i zostawiasz na pastwę niecnym, co go do góry nogami przewrócą, bo już nikogo bać się nie będą, ażeby karcił ich rozboje! O rycerzu wspanialszy od wszystkich na świecie Aleksandrów, coś mnie za ośmiomiesięczną tylko służbę udarował najpiękniejszą na ziemi wyspą! O ty pokorny z dumnymi, zuchwały z pokornymi, niebezpieczeństw jak kania dżdżu łaknący, na ciężką dolę cierpliwy, w miłości nieprzenikniony, dobrych naśladowco, a tępicielu złych i wszelkiej niegodziwości wrogów! O rycerzu błędny, tyś był wszystkim, czym być można na świecie! Jęki i szlochy Sanchy wskrzesiły Don Kichota; głębokim, przeciągłym i żałosnym westchnieniem dał pierwszy znak życia i rzekł zaraz: — Kto z dala od ciebie, o nieporównana Dulcyneo, ten tylko nieszczęśliwym być może, na każdym kroku czeka go niedola! Sancheczku kochany, podźwignij mnie trochę i włóż na wóz zaklęty, nie jestem w stanie utrzymać bystrego Rosynanta, bo ramię mam strzaskane. — Z całego serca włożę was, mój miły panie; co tam, wracajmy już do wsi naszej, wracajmy: ci panowie nas odprowadzą, to wszystko przyjaciele wasi, tam sobie ułożymy lepszą wyprawę, która nam więcej sławy i pożytku przyniesie. — Słusznie mówisz, Sancho — odpowie Don Kichot — roztropność każe unikać fatalnego gwiazd wpływu i strzec się złej godziny. Kanonik, pleban i balwierz potwierdzali to jego zdanie, a ubawiwszy się serdecznie gadaniną Sancha, usadowili Don Kichota na wozie tak samo jak przedtem. Procesja ruszyła porządkiem do miejsca świętego; pasterz, pożegnawszy kompanię, poszedł w swoją drogę; strażnicy, widząc, że już niepotrzebni, wzięli zapłatę od plebana i odeszli także. Kanonik, uściskawszy się z plebanem i uprosiwszy go solennie, żeby mu donosił, co się stanie z Don Kichotem, pojechał dalej w swoją drogę. Wszyscy się rozjechali i został tylko pleban, balwierz, Don Kichot i Sancho z nieśmiertelnym Rosynantem, który w tylu obrotach nie mniej dał dowodów cierpliwości niż pan jego. Wielkiego, słynnego i niezwyciężonego Don Kichota usadowili w klatce na wiązce siana. Podwodnik zaprzągł woły i ruszył drogą, którą mu pleban wskazał. Jadąc noga za nogą, szóstego dnia przybyli do wioski pewnego szlachcica i gdy wjeżdżali w samo południe, że to, na szczęście, była niedziela, wszystko, co żyło, zebrało się przed wieś i z wielkim dziwowiskiem witało współrodaka, którego zaraz poznali. Kiedy tłumy ludzi obległy wóz i jedni przez drugich dopytywali się Don Kichota, co się z nim działo, a tych, co z nim stali, dlaczego wiozą go tak dziwacznie, jakiś chłopak pobiegł uwiadomić ochmistrzynię i siostrzenicę, że pan ich przyjechał do wsi na wozie wołami zaprzężonym, rozciągnięty na sianie, mizerny i wychudły jak szkielet. Biedne kobieciska przelękły się strasznie i aż litość brała słyszeć ich krzyki, widzieć, jak włosy sobie z głowy rwały, jak okropnie te diabelskie księgi przeklinały, a wszystko to było niczym, dopóki nie obaczyły wchodzącego Don Kichota i nie przekonały się, że jeszcze nędzniej wygląda, niż im doniesiono. Na wieść o przybyciu szlachcica jedna z pierwszych przybiegła żona Sancho Pansa, żeby ich powitać i zaraz na wstępie spotkawszy Sanchę, pytała: — No i cóż, mój mężulku, jakże się miewa nasz osioł? — Miewa się lepiej niż pan jego — odpowiedział Sancho. — Bogu najwyższemu chwała, że mi takiej łaski dał doczekać. — Rozpowiedzże mi zaraz, mój miły, coś zarobił na tym swoim koniuszostwie brudnym, czy błędnym, gdzież masz suknię dla mnie, gdzie trzewiki dla dzieci? — Nie mam żadnych fatałaszków — odpowiedział Sancho — ale przywożę za to daleko ważniejsze rzeczy. — Aha! to co innego, aż mi serce rośnie! — rzecze żona — pokażże mi te ważne rzeczy, mój mileńki, pokaż zaraz, niechże sobie czym serce pocieszę, bo nie wiem, dlaczego od czasu, jakem twego pyszczka nie oglądała, ciągle mi tak smutno i przykro, że sobie rady dać nie mogę. — W domu ci je pokażę, kobieto — odpowie Sancho — trochę cierpliwości miej teraz, a za Bożą pomocą mam nadzieję, że ruszymy jeszcze raz na wyprawę i jak wrócę, zobaczysz mnie hrabią albo władcą wyspy, ale to wyspy co się nazywa, wyspy porządnej, lądowej, nie takiej tam, co to tuzinami po morzu się walają. — Dajże ci Panie Boże, mój mężu! — rzecze kobieta — bardzośmy też zbiedzeni, ale co to te zaspy, czy wyspy, mój miły, bo ja to jakoś tego nie rozumiem. — Nie dla psa kiełbasa — odpowie Sancho — przyjdzie czas, to się dowiesz, moja kobieto i ślepie wytrzeszczysz z dziwowiska, jak cię wasale jaśnie wielmożną zwać będą. — O dla Boga, Sancho, co też to ty gadasz, mnie jaśnie wielmożną będą nazywać wasany? — zapyta zdziwiona Juana''Juana'' — w dalszej części utworu żona Sancho Pansy nosi imię Teresa. Pansa. Takie było imię żony Sancha, nie dlatego, żeby byli krewnymi, ale, że jak powiada Benengeli, zwyczaj jest w Manchy, iż kobiety przybierają nazwisko męża. — Nie kwap się tak zaraz wszystko wiedzieć — odpowie Sancho — czekaj czasu, jak Żyd szabasu. Poprzestań na tym, że ci to mówię i zamknij gębę; tymczasem tylko niech ci będzie wiadomo, że nie ma nic milszego w świecie, jak być koniuszym u błędnego rycerza, który goni za przygodami. Prawda, że nie wszystkie przytrafiają się tak, jakby człowiekowi było po myśli i że ze stu dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć bywa takich, co ci kością w gardle staną; doświadczyłem ja tego, moja kobieto, Bogu dzięki kosztowałem ja ich dosyć, ale i one mnie też kosztowały, a nieraz i ugryzły porządnie. Bywało wszystkiego nieskąpo, to mnie w powietrze wyrzucali, to znów kijami na leśne jabłko zbili i to nieraz, ale to się zapomni i mimo całe złe, nie bacząc krzywdy i bólu, rzecz nad wszystko rozkoszna gonić za fortuną po lasach, borach, górach, głogach i przepaściach! O, żebyś to ty była wiedziała, w jakich się to zamkach bywało, po jakich gospodach stawało i bez grosza w kieszeni, najesz się, napijesz, a zapłacisz tyle, co się z diabłem podzieli. W ten sposób rozmawiał Sancho ze swoją kobietą; ochmistrzyni zaś z siostrzenicą rozbierały tymczasem Don Kichota i położyły go w łóżku; on się przyglądał jednej i drugiej i poznać nie mógł. Pleban zalecił mocno siostrzenicy, żeby pilnowała wuja, a szczególniej, żeby mu nie dała znów się z domu wyruszyć i opowiedział jej ile mieli biedy ze sprowadzeniem go na powrót. Tu znów poczciwe kobieciska szlochać zaczęły, znów najokropniejsze przekleństwa miotały przeciw księgom rycerstwa i do tego stopnia się uniosły, iż zaklinały niebo, żeby ich autorów w piekielnych przepaściach pogrążyło. Z całych sił wzięły się teraz do czuwania nad biednym szlachcicem, pielęgnowały go, jak mogły, drżąc ciągle ze strachu, żeby im znów nie uciekł, jak tylko trochę do zdrowia powróci. Autor tej historii, pomimo najusilniejszych starań o wyszukanie akt i dokumentów, dotyczących trzeciej wyprawy Don Kichota, nie mógł nigdy ich znaleźć, a przynajmniej nie był nigdy w stanie powziąć autentycznych wiadomości o tej wyprawie. Sława jedynie przechowała w pamięci ludów Manchy, że Don Kichot, wyruszywszy po raz trzeci z domu, przybył do Saragossy i był uczestnikiem w wielkim turnieju, gdzie dokazywał cudów godnych swej waleczności i doskonałości swojego rozumu. Autor również nie mógł się nic dowiedzieć o innych jego przygodach, ani jaki był koniec życia jego i nic by o tym wszystkim dotąd nie wiedział, gdyby szczęśliwym trafem nie był się spotkał z pewnym starym doktorem, który miał u siebie skrzynię ołowianą, jak powiadał, znalezioną w fundamentach dawnej pustelni, świeżo odbudowanej, w której to skrzyni zamknięty był pergamin, a na nim spisane wiersze hiszpańskie greckimi literami, opiewające niektóre wypadki z życia Don Kichota, wychwalające piękność Dulcynei z Toboso, dziarskość Rosynanta i wierność Sancho Pansy, a oprócz tego wiele innych, nader ciekawych rzeczy wspominające. Pilny i wierny autor tej niesłychanej historii podaje tu wszystko, co tylko się daje z tego pergaminu wyczytać, i za całą nagrodę trudów swoich w wertowaniu archiwów Manchy żąda jedynie od czytelnika, ażeby historii niniejszej wierzył, tak jak poczciwi ludzie wierzą księgom rycerskim, tyle dziś kredytu w świecie używającym. Nic więcej nie żąda, to mu aż nadto wystarczy na zachętę do nowych trudów i nowych poszukiwań, do wynalezienia rzeczy niemniej prawdziwych, a co najmniej równie uciesznych. ----